Love Story Gone Wrong or is it wrong?
by Eddideian
Summary: Jake and Jen think they are lovers for life. Jen gets kidnapped.Will she come back? what will happen to their love?


All of a sudden I jerk awake and sit up in bed. I look at the clock, it's only 3 A.M., arg. I am sitting here, breathing hard and am covered in sweat. I sit here, thinking. Thinking and trying to figure out what had woke me up, what happened? I think back to the dream I was having before I woke up. That can't be it. All I was dreaming about was my best friend, Jake (Jacob), and me skiing. What should I do? I am scared. I want to talk to someone. I NEED to talk to someone one. But who should that someone be, since it is 3 in the morning? Why am I even asking myself this? I know the answer, Jake. But will Jake be ok with me calling him this early? He….probably will not even pick up. Oh well I will try and fall back asleep.

I am still just laying here. It has been 2 hours since I was woken up. I am still really scared of what happened. I don't even know what happened, but I'm scared. I am trying to calm myself down. I start thinking. Thinking about the happiest memories I have. All of which Jake are in. *shrug* He's my best friend, what do you expect? But my memories keep being broken by the millions of questions going through my head.

All of a sudden my phone vibrates. I moan thinking why would someone text me this early. Wait, why am I thinking this? I need to talk to someone! I need to calm down! Maybe they can distract me from whatever happened…. It's from Jake! What is he doing up this early? I push view now: 5:27am: "Jen ARE YOU OK?" What? This is creepy. No, I'm not ok, but how would he know that? My response: 5:30am: "Hmm…No…I woke up 2 ½ hours ago breathing really hard, covered in sweat, and scared to death…but why did you even ask…where are you…what are you doing up this early?" Send, there now time to wait.

I am laying here, even more scared. First I still don't know what happened and then Jake asking if I'm alright, as if he knows something, like he is here. No, he wouldn't do that would he? *vibrate* I guess I'll find out now. 5:34am: "Now this is going to sound like I'm stalking you or watching you…but I'm not…I promise. But this morning around 3:20 I was bolted awake and the first thing that crossed my mind was that something was wrong with you. I don't know how. I just felt it. Then I waited and waited, wondering if you would try and get a hold of me, wondering if this feeling was even true. Then after 2 hours I was worrying so much I decided to get a hold of you." Whoa this is getting weirder and creepier by the minute. 5:36 am: "Jake, that's just creepy. Sorry to worry you. If I knew you were awake I would have gotten a hold of you. I almost did but then I didn't want to wake you up. I didn't know if you would be ok with me waking you up at 3 am…"

That's the truth. I love that kid and he loves me. Well… I guess before you get the wrong impression I should tell you. Jake and I don't LIKE each other. We are not dating. We are just really close best friends. I have always from him easy to talk to. We do give each other hugs, but what friends don't? We have known each other for as long as I can remember. Jake and I have been through everything together. We may only be 16-17, but there is a lot that goes on in life. And when I say we do everything, I mean EVERYTHING. Since our parents are also good friends we end up doing even more. Almost all the pictures that have me in it also have Jake. If either of our parents can't find one of us the first thing they do is call the other one's house. Which then they end up in a long conversation about who knows what. It's like we go "missing" so they have to catch up on life…though they know to begin with where we are. Jake and I could spend all day together and our parents could care less. They like it actually. Ok, that's enough of that, back to the story.

*Vibrate* It's Jake. Yay! 5:40am: "Oh ok, its fine. But I'm slightly confused. SINCE WHEN DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T BE OK WITH YOU WAKING ME UP? I don't care if you wake me up… I don't care what time it is. I'm always here for you, so don't do something you need just because you don't want to wake me up. And if I ever don't answer keep trying till I do answer. *sigh* Are you doing ok now? Is there anything I can do?" Wow. I know that…. I do. So why was I so hesitant to do it? What is wrong with me? Am I starting to get feelings for him? Am I starting to LIKE him? No that can't be it…. Can it?

I'm so confused. I don't know what to do, think, or feel. I don't even know how to respond. I think I'll just ignore my phone and try to sleep. MY PHONE WON'T STOP VIBRATING!... I could turn it off if I felt like it. It is really annoying. Ok Jake won't stop calling and texting. I think I am worrying him. I am so confused. I don't even want to know what he is saying, what he wants. I turn my phone off. I am laying here knowing I need sleep. But knowing I will get none.

Btw Readers. This is one of my first stories so to get the next chapter i need 3 reviews. Good reviews. Be honest. If it sucks tell me.


End file.
